Look At Me
by narutofanforever123
Summary: Would you even try to lie and say you love me?


Blue Roses

.

.

.

5/5/12

_oh, sometimes love's intoxicating_

"Gray-sama!"

He cringed, his fingers tightening against the book he was currently holding.

They relaxed as silence took over again.

...

"—Gray-sama!"

This time, he lost his page; grunting frustratingly.

As he shut the book with a sharp snap he placed it onto his lap, sight blinded by eternal blue.

"Gray-sama! Why are you ignoring Juvia?"

_Look at me._

He grunted, midnight eyes reverted to somewhere else other than her face. He was just trying to have a peaceful afternoon under the (cherry blossom) tree, reading his favorite book.

The male decided to look up at her finally, his jet-black locks covering his mesmerizing eyes.

"You're annoying."

He got up, and she followed.

Of course.

.

.

.

5/7/12

_this is when we fall down, and get back up again_

"Ne, Gray-sama, Does Gray-sama like Juvia?"

She giggled in a childish way, but somehow he never minded it.

It was the sweet, honey-suckle sound of youth; the innocence that he secretly valued so much.

"If Gray-sama doesn't, Juvia is still your friend—isn't she?"

He rolled his eyes, ignoring the fanning of heat across his face. "Jyuvia. You're annoying. Go away."

"Juvia knows you don't want her to go away."

Gray had no answer.

.

.

.

5/13/12

_what am i supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

"Seriously, Juvia, don't you have better things to do then to watch me eat?"

He sounded irritated, though he would never admit that he wouldn't want her anywhere else but beside him.

In response, she laughed softly, a musical lullaby that lulled through his ears. "Gray-sama! Every moment of you is fun. Trust Juvia."

He stared at her critically, frowning grimly, the skepticism rising in his mind. "In a world we live in, trust can no longer be trusted itself."

Her eyes took a speculative turn. "Don't be so negative, Gray-sama! You need to have trust, and hope."

"Hope can no longer be hoped for either, Juvia."

She couldn't help the wide grin that spread across her cheeks. "Don't jinx yourself, Gray-sama."

Don't jinx yourself..

.

.

.

5/16/12

Funny how irony always finds a way to get us back.

.

.

.

5/17/12

_do you love me?_

"Juvia?"

"What is it, Gray-sama?" The bluenette asked happily.

"Why are you always following me?"

Juvia giggled lightly. "It is because Juvia likes Gray-sama and doesn't want you to get hurt."

It's because Juvia likes Gray-sama and doesn't want you to get hurt.

5/18/12

_at least you know my dear, that I would die for you._

"Ah, it's pretty late, ne Gray-sama?"

_Look at me._

She was still smiling even though they were soaked.

"Yes, it is."

She laughed slightly at his unenthusiastic reply, and instead put a hand up to feel the rain.

"Juvia loves the rain. Do you, Gray-sama?"

Silence.

"Juvia loves the rain. It is so free."

Another ounce of silence.

She shifted uncomfortably. "Well, Juvia had better get going, it is getting late!"

"Hm." Bye.

She watched him walk over to the side of the road, and then she turned to her house.

She didn't notice him look at her while walking in the middle of the road—

But she heard the car screech.

.

.

.

_still in love but all I heard was nothing._

"GRAY-SAMA!"

She ran.

She ran so damn fast.

The car had stopped, but the damage was done. She saw him, scattered across the road, head-down.

His beautiful, beautiful blood everywhere.

As she fell on the ground next to him, lifting up his bloody face,

LOOK AT ME.

She realized with all of the calamity, he still looked mirrored the purity of an angel. His bloodied skin only beautified the pale of his complexion and his lips were tilted into a small smile. It was minuscule, but it was clearly there. His very expression shattered her heart and she almost forced herself to pretend he was okay.

Please, Gray-sama!

Even if his eyes were closed, sheathing away his alive, midnight brilliance.

Please. Wake up. JUST LOOK AT ME.

She held him close, shielding herself from the reality that he might have been dead by impact.

.

.

.

5/20/12

I like the rain because nobody can see me crying.

.

.

.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

"Gray-sama?"

A savaged, lifeless groan returned as a reply.

He looked around with his lidded eyes.

White walls. Beds. Bandages.

Hospital.

He slowly got up from his sleeping position to lifting himself up, tiredly peering over.

"Juvia," he greeted warily, but that was good enough for her.

His eyes became perplexed, however, when the blurry image of her became clear.

She bought him blue roses.

"Blue roses?"

The edges of her lips lifted, though he could find the edge of sadness marking her normally immaculate smile. "Juvia knows you liked the color blue... it is something to make Gray-sama feel alive."

He averted his eyes again as her blue ones sparkled at him.

She already made him feel alive.

Even if it were not for long.

.

.

.

5/22/12

They're both dying inside.

.

.

.

Smiling but I'm dying

She continued bringing him blue roses.

He didn't mind.

Of course.

She sat on the chair that was next to his bed, salvaging what may be one of their last conversations.

"How is Gray-sama doing?"

"...Alright." Terrible, horrible, painful.

"Ah, that's good, Gray-sama!" She was being so cheerful. It tore at his chest.

He had failed to tell her that before, the doctor informed him he had four days left.

.

.

.

5/23/12

even after all these years, still got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time

"Juvia is getting so tired, Gray-sama..."

They laid under the stars that were merely peeking through the hospital window, she lounging on the side of his bed.

He smiled slightly.

"Sleep, Juvia."

She sighed contently, eyes closing.

His softened eyes watched her sleep so peacefully, watching her just like the day he walked on the street...

.

.

.

5/24/12

but you can't explain a love like ours

"Gray-sama?"

"Yeah?"

Sigh. "Juvia knows you said you didn't belong in hope, but..."

In a world we live in—

He looked at her callously. Apathetically, even. However, there was an almost indistinguishable underlining of guilt.

He was sorry that he was going to let her down.

"...Just believe Juvia, you're going to make it. Trust me."

He didn't reply, not bothering to say what he was going to.

—Trust can no longer be trusted itself.

However, this time he was actually right.

.

.

.

5/25/12

you're coming down, your hands are shaking

He was being injected with even more fatigue and agony each second, but he still managed to talk to her.

"Gray-sama."

She turned to him. He turned away.

"If, to say, that today was your last day of life—"

That today was your last day of life. He coughed to hide her own slip.

"—Would you even try to lie, and say you love Juvia?"

Would you?

Look at me.

A tear dropped down her face as he watched her in an intense gaze, not answering.

Of course.

But, then again, he never got the chance to reply.

.

.

.

5/26/12

when you realize nobody's waiting

She watched the nurses gather around him, the sound of the fastened beeping coming to a deafening pause.

Everything around her diluted as his room's doors closed.

Closed.

She fell amongst herself, collapsing, crumbling, breaking. She cried and waited for what seemed like eternity.

Everything seemed like eternity without her Gray-sama.

That was until a nurse came by, her gaze a little too sympathetic. She gently nudged a note into Juvia's hands.

She unraveled the folded note, her fingers shaking but her entire body shuddering with the warmth of appreciation but the cold of its-too-late at all the same time.

...

**Juvia, I don't have to try. I already do.**


End file.
